The Siren's Call
by heythereitsrylan
Summary: The Straw Hats find a strange woman adrift in the ocean, and she seems to have eyes only for the one and only Roronoa Zoro. Why does his heart want to jump out of his chest whenever he looks at her? And why does she seem so familiar to him? It all goes back to that song he heard one night, alone on his watch... (Zoro x OC)
1. The Song

" _Hearken to me, all ye lost souls, all ye broken-hearted."_

Zoro cracked an eye open at the wispy voice. He couldn't be sure he'd even heard it or if he'd imagined it. The swordsman frowned and peered around the crow's nest that was his living quarters. Besides the slight sway of the ship over the dark waves, everything was still. He strained his ears, still glancing surreptitiously, but all he could pick up was the wind in the sails and the slumbering breaths of the rest of the crew.

" _Your heart calls to me, I will be your refuge and your solace."_

There it was again, that whispered song that echoed across the sea as clearly as if the singer were standing right behind him. Zoro's eyes narrowed as he got to his feet, one hand going to the hilt of a sword. It was a woman's voice, but it had an eeriness to it that sent a shiver down his spine.

" _Surrender your heart to me, let me be your love, and come to me."_

Upon hearing the words, sung as a command, Zoro felt his taut muscles relax. As if he was suddenly pulled into a dream, he shuffled over to the trapdoor leading down the mast. With slow, dizzy movements, he descended to the deck and walked over to the rail on the side. He peered over, eyes glassy as he stared into the dark water.

"Swordsman," a woman's voice called out from the darkness, "Why do you look so lonely?"

Zoro's mind was in a haze, and he couldn't quite understand what this woman was talking about. "Lonely?" He blinked slowly, trying to shake the mist that was clouding his mind. "I look lonely?"

A face appeared from the waves; a pale face with shining cerulean eyes set above light pink lips. "Your lonely heart is screaming for help. I could hear it for miles."

"You... you can hear my heart?"

"It's all I can hear, Swordsman. You can't hear it?" She swam a little closer to the Sunny. "Your heart has been calling out for help, and I simply can't ignore it."

"My heart..." Zoro placed a hand over his chest, feeling the warmth radiating from his own skin. "Lonely, huh?"

"Zoro?"

As if waking from a dream, Zoro shook himself and turned his head. Sanji was walking towards him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"What's going on, Moss-head? Did you get lost on the way to your room?" The blond made his way over to where Zoro was standing.

What was he doing out here again? He turned his head to face the dark waves again, but there was nothing there. Was anything ever there?

"Shut up, idiot," Zoro grumbled. "I'm going back to bed."

He couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was forgetting something important.


	2. Rescue

Several months passed in the usual Straw Hat fashion, with Luffy dragging the crew around to a dozen islands and getting into every kind of trouble he could manage to. Zoro had all but forgotten that strange night on the Sunny. It hung around the back of his memory, ever-present but hazy. If he focused, he could almost remember the soft, lilting voice that had called out to him on that clear night.

He placed a hand lightly on his chest, feeling the soft beating of his heart. Why was it so painful? His wounds from the last brawl had already healed, Chopper had made sure of it. The green-haired swordsman stared down at his hands, flexing muscles that had been hardened through years of rigorous training.

"It's not enough," he mumbled to himself, "I have to get stronger."

"Oi, Zoro!"

Frowning slightly, Zoro looked up from where he'd been leaning against the railing. Luffy was grinning at him from where he and Usopp were fishing off the bow. He had one arm waving energetically and the other was holding onto his fishing rod.

"We got something!" The Straw Hat captain shouted happily. "It's got to be huge! Look how hard it's pulling away!"

As if to emphasize this, Luffy's arms began stretching, nearly pulling him over the edge.

"Oh! I want to see!" Chopper jumped up from where he'd been laying out his herbs to dry.

The tiny reindeer practically ran across the deck to where Usopp and Luffy were wrestling with the line. He was grinning as he leaned over the edge to see whatever it was that was putting up such a good fight.

"I don't see it yet, Luffy," Chopper complained, leaning forward more, trying to glimpse the giant fish.

At that moment, the ship lurched, sending the doctor over the edge, tumbling end over end to land in the waves with a splash.

"Chopper!" Usopp cried, leaning over the edge.

Instantly reacting, Zoro sprinted across the deck and dove over the edge. He hit the water, letting his momentum carry him down below the waves before he started kicking. He took a moment to orient himself, swiveling his head to look for the doctor. On his right, currently on Luffy's hook was a massive shark that was thrashing violently, trying to get away. Glancing below him, where the water started to turn a darker blue, he saw that Chopper was sinking fast.

Inwardly cursing, Zoro clenched his teeth and used his entire body to propel himself down. He managed to reach Chopper's arm and grabbed ahold of it tightly. He could feel the need for air burning in his chest, and he tried to ignore it. If he could just get to the surface, he would be able to keep Chopper afloat long enough to get them both back onto the Sunny.

Just as he was turning, a strong pulse reverberated through the water, going through him and shaking him to the bone. He choked out a few bubbles as a piercing pain tore through his chest. Zoro paused. Someone was here, but where? He suddenly felt someone or something watching him. Kicking, he struggled to get back above water. It seemed like the rolling waves were miles above him.

He shook his head. There was no way he was going to die here. He kicked, feeling his lungs screaming for breath, and every movement seemed to slow down, but still, he fought to resurface.

"A fighter," a voice spoke, strangely clear despite being under water. It seemed to come from every direction at once. "Audentis Fortuna iuvat. I shall help you on this day."

Zoro was panicked; by now he realized that his air supply wouldn't last him the time it would take to swim back to the surface. It wouldn't last him long enough to engage the threat that seemed to lurk beneath the waves. He was in a bind here.

A flash of white darted behind him, and he turned to follow it, but it had already disappeared. It flashed again, this time on his right, and he felt something snake around his body. More bubbled filtered out from between his lips as he struggled to get away, draw his swords - anything that wouldn't leave him defenseless against whatever was touching him. How would he get Chopper to safety while he fought?

"It's okay. I won't hurt you, lonely one."

Instantly, Zoro's eyes found the source of the voice. Next to his face, eyes turned heavenward, was a young woman. He shook his head in disbelief, but kept his eyes trained on her. Did she just talk?

"You're a fighter, Roronoa." Her lips turned upward into a smile as she said his name, and he couldn't help the way his heartbeat sped up. "I won't let you die here."

With that, she held tightly around his midsection and lifted him higher, eventually raising him so his head broke the surface. He gasped, gulping down breaths of air greedily, and raised Chopper over himself.

"Luffy!" He called, not needing to look to know that the entire crew had been watching the waves nervously.

"Yeah! Way to go, Zoro!" Luffy cheered, scooping both crewmates up and back to the ship.

Still reeling from the ordeal, the swordsman just leaned back against the deck. It took a moment for him to recall what had just happened, and the woman who'd saved them both. His eyes shot open and he ran straight to the side railing, leaning over so he could scan the waves.

There! The pale face, framed by bouncing white, silky hair. She had impossibly blue eyes set above a small smile.

"At last," she spoke, sending shivers down his spine. It was the voice from so many months ago. "We finally meet again, swordsman."


	3. Titania

The strange woman smiled luminously as the waves crashed around her, never once breaking eye contact with the green-haired swordsman. For once, Zoro was at a loss for words. All he could do was keep staring at the girl who'd apparently saved his life. The voice he'd been musing over for months was right here, and all the questions he'd wanted to ask vanished.

She had bright blue eyes just a shade lighter than the sea she was floating in, and they shone like jewels in the sunlight. Silky white tendrils of hair fell around her face, making her skin appear to be glowing. Zoro had to concentrate on keeping his eyes above her shoulders; he could already feel his cheeks heating up. Really, just look at how little clothing she was wearing!

"What are you staring at?" Usopp walked up beside Zoro. "Who's that lady?"

The sniper peered closer, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He let out a cry and stumbled back. Zoro furrowed his brows, wondering what the kid was all shaken up about. It was just a woman, what was the big deal? It was weird for sure, but she didn't look dangerous.

"She… she doesn't have legs!" Usopp cried.

Zoro watched in confusion as Usopp raised a shaky finger to point at the strange woman in the water. He turned back to the woman and felt the shock ripple through him. The kid was right - instead of legs, she had a shimmering tail, covered in hundreds of deep blue scales that looked like polished sea glass.

"A mermaid?!" Sanji was suddenly next to Zoro. "Woah! Hello, Miss Mermaid!"

He waved exuberantly down to the woman, who giggled softly and gave a small wave back. "Hello, pirate Sanji."

Zoro started to unsheathe a blade. He tried to ignore the pounding of his own heart. "Who are you? How do you know our names?"

"I know quite a bit about you all." She replied, noncommittally. "May I come aboard? I'd love to talk to you face-to-face, Zoro." At this, she gave another dazzling smile, causing Zoro's heartbeat to skyrocket.

"Absolutely! Hurry up, guys, help her up!" Luffy chimed in, handing over the large shark he'd been wrestling with to Sanji. He had a giant smile plastered to his face. "So cool! A real mermaid!"

Luffy was winding up an arm, but Sanji smacked him.

"How dare you even think about manhandling a woman?!" Sanji yelled. "You need to be gentle with such a delicate flower."

Zoro tuned out while the cook rambled on about the intricacies of how to treat a lady. He grabbed the rope ladder and lowered it down the side of the ship. He still had his reservations, but if Luffy said she was welcome, then he would obey his captain.

"Hurry up." He said shortly. No matter what Luffy thought, Zoro still had his doubts. There was something strange about her, he couldn't place it. Something about her voice made his heart race, she made him uncomfortable. Scowling down at her, he watched her grab onto the ladder and begin climbing.

As she raised her upper body out of the water, Zoro watched the water cascade over her skin. She wore a white top with short sleeves that hung around her shoulders, exposing much of her skin. As she continued to raise herself up, Zoro found his eyes sliding down her body, noting how her top ended just a few inches below the slight curve of her breasts. She had a slim waist that tapered down into full, curvy hips.

Before he looked any further, he tore his eyes away. A light blush was slowly creeping across his cheeks, and he could feel his ears start burning.

"You're really that inexperienced?" Sanji laughed at his reaction. "You can't even look at a woman's body, Moss-head."

"Shut up, perverted cook." Zoro growled back. "At least I have the decency to look away. You're the pervert that's ogling her."

"I'm merely appreciating the beautiful flower that's drifted into our path." The blond replied easily. "The female form is something to be admired."

With that, Sanji took the young woman's hand and helped her climb aboard. She smiled and curtsied gracefully.

"I thank you for your hospitality." She smiled. "It's been so long since I've been aboard a ship. Would it be alright if we continue our introductions seated? My legs aren't as strong as they should be, I've been using my mermaid form for far too long."

"Of course, mademoiselle." Sanji replied easily, kissing her hand. For some reason, Zoro felt anger flare up in his chest.

"Give me a break. You're going to scare her off, you creep." he growled.

"I'm not scared," the woman looked over, her blue eyes sparkling, "On the contrary, I've been waiting a long time to meet you all. Especially you, Roronoa Zoro."

Luffy was busy crawling around the deck, gawking at her legs and feet. "Woah! She has legs now! That's so cool!"

Zoro tore his gaze away to glance down. Indeed, her tail had turned into two long, slender legs.

"Well, how else am I supposed to walk around?" She giggled.

Zoro couldn't help but feel his heart flutter at the chime-like sound of her laughter. It was a pure sound, innocent and free of worry.

"Who _are_ you?" He finally asked, feeling himself reeling from all these new emotions. It was confusing and that irritated him. No one had been able to break his concentration before, and here this woman was, doing it without even trying.

"Me?" She cocked an eyebrow playfully. "I'm Titania, a daughter of Poseidon, and a Siren of the Sea."


	4. The Heartbroken

Each of the Straw Hat pirates stared in stunned silence. The strange woman seated in their galley was quietly sipping tea that Sanji had prepared. Nami had generously donated some of her clothes to the girl. Titania, as she had called herself, now had a long wrap tied around her waist, saying it was more comfortable to let her legs be free.

"It's been so long since I've walked on dry land," she'd said, that perpetual smile playing on her lips, "I want to enjoy it a bit longer. I guess you could also say that I'm not used to wearing trousers."

Zoro took up a perch as far from the woman as he dared. He wanted to keep an eye on the suspicious girl, but couldn't bring himself to get closer to her. He feigned sleep, but kept one eye cracked open to stay vigilant. Why did she make him feel so vulnerable? And how does she know him?

Chopper had finally come around, and Sanji was busying himself to make a large pot of soup to revitalize the doctor. Meanwhile, Franky and Robin had emerged from below deck to check out all the ruckus. They were currently seated at the table with the self-proclaimed siren along with Luffy, Usopp, and Nami.

Nami was staring Titania down, a dubious expression on her face. "Are you sure you're not a mermaid? We all saw your tail."

"I'm very sure, Miss Nami." The white-haired woman assured her. "Although I may look like one, I'm very much a siren. The differences in appearance may be minute, but sirens serve a higher purpose."

"I don't recall reading much about sirens." Robin commented lightly. "The only mention of such creatures are from ancient folk tales."

Titania nodded, blinking. "Not surprisingly, a lot of our lore has gotten mixed in with mermaids."

"Ah," the historian smiled, "In that case, perhaps I can speak to you more on that subject. It would be a great opportunity."

"Sure," the stranger replied, "Whatever you'd like, Miss Nico Robin."

Zoro scowled. "Why am I the only one who's suspicious of her?! Isn't anyone else the least bit concerned with how she knows all of our names?"

Usopp frowned. "Well, of course we are. But, Zoro, look at her. She's unarmed, and besides, she looks harmless."

"I still don't like it," Zoro grumbled under his breath, averting his gaze, "Something's off about her."

"I assure you, I mean you no harm, Roronoa," the woman insisted, "Your heart is what drew me to you."

For the first time since she'd come aboard, she looked serious, allowing her smile to fade. She brushed back a lock of her hair, staring down at the table as she set her teacup down.

"You keep saying that," Zoro glared, "What do you mean by that?"

Titania stood, keeping her eyes turned away, and went to the porthole that overlooked the ocean. Everyone kept their attention on her.

"You could say that's just part of my curse." she sighed wistfully, placing a hand over the glass. "I can hear the loneliness that resides within the heart - it speaks to me, calling for salvation."

There was silence. Sanji placed bowls of warm soup in front of everyone, but even he was shocked at the strange news that had been unveiled.

Titania turned and cocked her head to the side. "What's with the weird looks?"

"Well," Usopp started, unsure of what to say, "You don't really expect us to believe all of that, do you?"

She frowned, looking every bit as beautiful as she did, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm aware of how unbelievable this must sound, but I really am a siren. I can _feel_ a broken heart as easily as if it were my own." She snuck a glance at the swordsman who was now watching her intently. Their eyes locked for a moment and Zoro could feel the heat rising in his face. She suddenly looked down. "In a way, I share their pain."

Luffy was ignorant to the gravity of the conversation. He continued to pile food onto his plate, oblivious to what was going on around him. Meanwhile, everyone else was focused on the woman's heartfelt explanation.

"I know only too well what it's like to have lost someone I've loved deeply." She sighed, allowing a single tear to fall. She fell silent for a long while, lost in thought. The only sound was Luffy, eating noisily as usual. Zoro shifted where he was sitting, propping an elbow on his knee and leaning his face into his hand. He glared at the floor like a petulant child. For some reason, listening to this story made him uncomfortable.

"Unlike the other daughters of Poseidon, I've only just become a siren. Compared to them, I'm but a child." She continued to face the window, keeping her face hidden. "When a heartbroken soul comes close to death while at sea, they become a child of Poseidon. For me, it came to pass nearly three years ago."

Franky tried to hide the tears that were building in his eyes, but was failing miserably. "That's the saddest story I've ever heard!" He cried into his arm. "You poor girl, losing the lost the love of your life!"

No one was immune to the heart-wrenching story. Even Nami, usually cold and calculating, had a pitying look to her eyes. Zoro felt a weight drop in his chest. So she'd been in love before, so what? Why should he care? He chewed the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress the new flood of emotions that threatened to spill over. It was all so irritating to him.

"What does this have to do with me?" He crossed his arms, shooting a half-hearted glare at the white-haired woman. "Why do I care if you've lost a lover? That's not my problem."

Titania looked over, confused. "What do you mean, Roronoa? It's got a lot to do with you. After all, you're the loneliest person I've ever met. You've been carrying a broken heart for years."

Zoro couldn't contain the anger that flared to the surface. "You don't know what you're talking about!" He was suddenly standing, pointing angrily at the smaller woman. A moment passed in awkward silence; his crewmates, including his usually aloof captain, were all staring intently at him. Taken aback by his own outburst, and confused about his own reasoning, he huffed and withdrew into himself. "Forget it, I'm done listening to this nonsense."

He turned for the door and strode out to the deck. The nerve of this woman, to suggest such ridiculous things… He shook the anger away, trying his best to ignore the wounded look that Titania had shot him as he'd yelled at her. It was as if she were silently pleading with him.

 _Forget it_ , he thought to himself. He'd go and train until the irritation and anger subsided.


	5. Persistence

"Zoro…" Titania stared after him sorrowfully. "Maybe I went too far… I admit, it isn't the most pleasant thing in the world to hear, but I didn't expect him to..."

"Don't mind that idiot," Sanji reassured her, "He's got no manners whatsoever, so this behavior is only to be expected."

He gave her a charming smile and poured another cup of tea. She returned to smile half-heartedly and went back to the table as everyone turned to their fresh shark fin soup. She lifted the spoon to her lips and sipped thoughtfully. The flavors washed over her tongue, reminding her of her home long ago. It was a simpler time back then, before she was swept up in a whirlwind and ended up here. Internally, she was shaken, but she tried to keep the negative emotions from showing on her face.

"It's quite good, Chef Sanji." She offered him a brilliant smile. "I'm glad to see that your greatest passion bears such wondrous fruit."

The blond bowed at the waist, a charming smile on his lips. "You flatter me, miss."

Usopp scowled. Titania noticed, looking him up and down. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "I don't think I know your name."

Franky shook his head and slipped his shades up to reveal his eyes. "Wait, you don't know Usopp? I thought you said you knew all of our names."

Titania shrugged with her palms open in front of her. "I must have misspoken. I only know those hearts who've experienced heartbreaking loneliness. Or more specifically, those who've lost a lover or who've had their hearts otherwise broken."

"That makes sense," Luffy laughed, pounding a hand on the table while the other rested on his head, "Sanji gets rejected by every woman he meets!"

"It's not that simple," the white-haired woman rolled her eyes, "It's more than a fleeting rejection. It's more like unrequited love - giving away your heart only to have your love completely and utterly rejected. It's to have the very essence of who you are turned away by the very one you hold dearest."

It could have been her imagination, but she might have seen Sanji sneak a glance at the orange-haired woman. He turned away and lit a cigarette.

"Is that so?" He laughed, a hollow sound. "The truth hurts, I won't lie." He exhaled a cloud of smoke. "But, at least I'm mature enough to accept that pain, unlike someone we know."

Titania set her spoon down quietly, all trace of humor gone. "I don't blame him for the way he reacted. I doubt he even realizes how much pain he's gone through. Getting him to acknowledge the emotional trauma he's gone through will be tough."

"Why do you want to go through all of that trouble?" Nami asked nonchalantly. "I don't think it's worth your time trying to get that knucklehead to expand his emotional range."

"It's not really a conscious want. It's more involuntary than anything," the siren explained, "A bird doesn't voluntarily seek out the freedom of the sky; it's just a part of them." She clenched a fist in front of her, seeming to forget everyone else around her. "It's just in my nature, I suppose. This is my purpose. I've already forsaken my life and my love; what else is left to me but this purpose?"

Her eyes closed, feeling the soft beating of her own heart. "Hear me now, ye lonely souls, all ye brokenhearted." The haunting melody captivated the entire crew. "I will be your solace and your refuge. Rest now, for your troubles are ended. Your heart will weep no longer, and your soul shall find comfort in my embrace."

She cleared her throat. "It's a song that is unique among all siren-kind - this is our heartsong. It channels the pain of our lives, resonating with those who know the same pain. There are thousands of songs, each one slightly different from the next, but the message is nearly always the same. Sirens aren't the bad guys that our lore claims we are. All we want, all I want, is to heal the broken hearts that my song can reach."

When Titania looked up, everyone was looking at her somberly. A few were even considering her with pity. In her chest, her heart contracted painfully. She smiled weakly and got to her feet.

"I suppose, if Zoro has chosen to reject my song, I'll be on my way." She cocked her head to the side, trying to reign in the sadness that threatened to overflow. "There's no point to sticking around if he refuses to listen. Thank you for your hospitality thus far, but I think it's time I take my leave."

She bowed her thanks, white tendrils obscuring her face, and turned for the door.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Luffy laughed, It didn't sound mocking; it was a comforting sound. "You know, when I asked Zoro to join my pirate crew, he flat-out refused!"

Apparently, the others were also surprised by this news.

"Really?" Usopp was entirely shocked. "But he's so…"

"Loyal." Franky nodded. "Loyal to a fault, I'd say. How did you convince him to change his mind?"

The black-haired captain grinned in response. "Persistence."

Robin chuckled. "You mean to say you kept pestering him until he said yes."

"Basically!" Luffy was also laughing. The atmosphere in the room had lightened considerably. "All I'm saying is that it's not impossible to change his mind."

"That's surprisingly observant coming from you," Usopp cocked an eyebrow at his captain.

"Besides, did you guys get a load of that singing?!"

Everyone groaned.

"You just wanted a singer." Sanji punched Luffy on the back of his head. "Were you even listening to her story at all?!"

"Ow!" The Straw Hat captain rubbed the back of his head. "That's mean, Sanji; of course I was listening!"

Titania watched all of this unfold with bated breath. What exactly were they saying here…? Could it be that they were asking her…

"I guess what we're saying is," Luffy reached down to pick up his hat and dusted it off, "Join our crew!"


	6. Resolve

Zoro could feel eyes on his back, and it was getting on his nerves. He tried his best to ignore it and finish his last set; he hefted the giant bar loaded with weights with one hand and curled it to his chest. Sweat was dripping down his body and he was only too aware of his lack of clothing. It had never bothered him before, but with the latest addition to the crew… He glared over his shoulder at the woman who was sitting with Robin.

She at least had the decency to look abashed and look away. Still, Zoro felt a lingering feeling of discomfort at the way she stared at him. He scowled to himself. Why his captain felt the need to let some strange woman travel with them he'd never understand, but Luffy was still his captain, and Zoro was loyal to a fault. That didn't mean he had to like it.

He set the weights down and walked over to where his gear was laid on the deck. The grass crunched underfoot as he walked, and the sun was shining brightly. He reached for the towel on the ground and wiped the sweat from his face and neck. It felt good to train again, if only lightly.

He sat, running a quick hand through his seafoam hair, and took a deep breath of the salty sea air. It really was a perfect day for training. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Titania could hardly keep focused on the questions that Robin was asking her. She kept shooting lingering glances at the swordsman. The two women were seated at a table overlooking the deck of the Sunny, sipping from colorful drinks that Sanji had thoughtfully prepared for them. Robin had a book open to mermaid lore, with a notebook and pen laying next to it. Titania, still scantily-clad in a cropped white top and long skirt, sat across from her, distracted. Her eyes kept going back to where the green-haired swordsman now sat in quiet meditation.

"Titania?"

She looked back at the book that lay open in front of the historian and blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring. The black-haired woman seemed to be giving her a knowing smile. There was a sparkle of amusement in her dark eyes.

"What was your home like?"

"I suppose it depends on which one you're talking about." The white-haired girl cleared her throat and shrugged. "The island I was born on was a normal summer isle. Pirates would stop into town every now and then, but because they brought such good business, and the shopkeepers served them well, there were never any incidents."

Robin leaned back and nodded. "And the other?"

Titania's face hardened, taking on a hint of sadness. She looked out over the sparkling ocean. "You mean the sea?"

The older woman nodded her affirmation. A few moments passed in silence before the siren spoke.

"I don't know how to explain it," she said finally, shrugging, "It's beautiful, honestly, but…" she trailed off with an unreadable expression as she considered the glistening waves. "It's isolating."

A cool breeze blew past, sending goosebumps up and down her skin. She closed her eyes, unaware that the swordsman seated not too far away was listening intently to her voice, despite himself. "It's like an entirely different world beneath the surface, everything is a dark blue. But… I've never had a home in the sea. It's so open and lonely."

"Hm?" Robin tilted her head to the side. "What about the other sirens?"

Titania gave a wry smile, eyes still gazing over the waves with a faraway look. "Sirens aren't exactly social beings; they are nomads, they wander the sea alone. It's unheard of that sirens have friends. I think most of them forgot what it's like to have any." She shook her head sadly. "I've only ever met a handful of others. They seemed nice, but eventually they all left me on my own. They said it was to develop my song, but they never came back."

Robin nodded, noting something down in her notebook. "I see. You must have felt so alone."

"I do." Still with that faraway look. Robin had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about living under the sea. "Isn't it funny? A siren that hates being alone?"

Robin stared at her curiously. It was like she was waking up from a daze; she shook her head a gave a shy smile. "Sorry, I get a little lost each time I recall my past. I'm not trying to be vague on purpose, it just…" she touched a hand to her chest, "It hurts to think about."

She rose to her feet and turned away, hiding tears. "Excuse me a moment, Miss Robin."

* * *

Zoro watched as she went below deck, pretending to be lost in his meditation. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop, that woman was just too loud. Still, hearing her talk about her homes made him feel nostalgic. How long had he been away from his own home? His heart throbbed painfully as he thought about his childhood.

"You seem tense for someone who's meditating, Mr. Bushido." Robin chuckled once Titania was out of range.

"Shut up!" he scowled, getting to his feet. "How could anyone focus with you two chattering so loudly? Tch, I'm going to shower."

The historian watched in amusement as Zoro stomped away. She was just teasing him, but it looks like he took it a little too personally.

* * *

Later that night, over dinner, Nami announced that they should be making landfall sometime tomorrow.

"It hard to tell, but it could be either a winter or autumn isle." Nami pondered out loud.

"Alright!" Their captain cheered, spitting food as he shouted. "Another island!"

Everyone broke out into small conversations, wondering what was in store for them. Sanji smiled and started making a list of what they'd need for supplies while Franky and Usopp conversed about other supplies.

Nami and Robin were talking together about clothes and supplies. The navigator glanced up at their newest addition and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Titania, you should get some supplies while we're there." She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "If you're going to be travelling with us, you're going to need a few things." She rattled off a list. She shrugged with a small smile. "I'll give you enough money to get what you need, but you'll have to pay me back."

Zoro sat back, swords resting against his shoulder, and sipped his drink quietly. A new island meant they were one step closer to their goals. As long as they kept moving forward, they'd get there eventually. The alcohol burned in his throat as he drank, letting himself relax for a little while. He sighed and looked up, noticing for the first time that everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked, annoyance dripping in his voice.

"What do you mean 'what'? Titania is going to need a guard." Sanji cocked an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be busy with resupplying or I'd volunteer in a heartbeat. Like I'd willingly leave her to a brute like you to protect her."

Zoro used a thumb to click one of his blades out of its sheath. "You want to try that again, you damned cook?"

"Take her to get what she needs," Sanji made a face at Zoro, clearly trying to provoke him, "She's a non-combatant, so she shouldn't go anywhere alone."

"How's that my problem?" Zoro shot back angrily.

Titania glanced between them, lips parted in surprise. Was Zoro so opposed to going with her? She closed her mouth, determined to keep the disappointment from her voice. "I should be okay, Sanji. It'll be quick, right? I can go on my own." She smiled lightly, clearly trying to charm the cook into dropping the subject.

"If you say so," Sanji said, looking dubious.

"I do," she insisted, getting to her feet, "So I'll be going to bed now."

Once she was out of earshot, Sanji walked over and smacked the swordsman. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

* * *

Out on the deck, Titania was pacing near one of the rails. Wind whipped her hair lazily, and she savored the feeling of the cold breeze on her skin. The sea whispered to her as the waves rushed past, and she listened distractedly as she ignored the pang of pain that squeezed at her heart.

Being left alone for so long was one thing, but to be so vehemently rejected…

She shook her head, singing a soft song under her breath as she paced the deck. The moon was waning, hiding behind darkened clouds. A new moon was coming soon, she thought to herself. She sang a song of the tides, and sat near the edge of the ship, watching the water shine in the dark.

"Titania?" The startled girl cut off mid-word. Usopp called into the dark. "Nami said you can share her room until Franky can build you your own quarters."

The siren nodded to herself and made up her mind. "Thank you," she called, receding back into her mind. She heard the door to the galley close again and knew that she was alone once more.

By tomorrow, she would leave the Straw Hats. At the next island, she would make sure they part ways.


	7. Crumble

When the Straw Hat pirates made landfall in the morning, Titania was already awake. She'd spent half the night contemplating her decision, and the other half listening to the waves crashing and trying to forget what she'd decided to do. Zoro, who'd gone up to the crow's nest, was the first to spot the island, and had announced it dutifully.

The crew rushed out to the deck to check out the new land mass they were heading for. As much as Titania wanted to join them in their excitement, she could only smile and feign happiness. After all, she thought to herself, when today was over…

She watched as they clambered over each other to get a better view of the icy island. She shook herself again. It couldn't be helped. If she wanted to keep her resolve, it was better to make a clean break right now. She stared forward at the pure white island. Snow had begun falling as they sailed closer to it, and Titania looked up, hiding her tears as everyone expressed renewed excitement.

 _Please forgive me_.

* * *

The Sunny docked off the eastern shore and almost everyone went ashore. Chopper stayed behind to take stock of his herbs, and Usopp stayed with him to guard the ship. Really, Titania thought that he might just be afraid of what might be waiting on the island. She wrapped a light shawl around herself and shivered, feeling her bare feet on the icy ground.

"Hm?" Sanji looked over as she shivered again. "Titania-chan?"

She plastered a fake smile and waved him away. "I'm fine, Sanji, really."

He shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders anyway. "Then you'll be even more fine with this." He smiled charmingly and turned to go. "Just return it after you've picked up something warmer to wear."

Her heart squeezed painfully. She replied quietly, "Of course."

Zoro had brushed past them without a word. Involuntarily, her eyes slid downward. A heavy hand slapped her back.

"Get a move on, little lady," Franky said, pushing her forward, "You'll freeze out here if you stay still, it's suuuper cold."

The white-haired woman nodded to herself and let the cyborg push her towards the town. The snow of her feet had already numbed her toes and she felt that numbness creeping upwards. After walking for a few minutes, they reached the town.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?" Franky asked, staring down at her dubiously.

"Yes," she replied, easily, sounding more confident than she felt. She blinked slowly and hardened her resolve. "Thank you for everything."

He leveled a gaze at her. "Don't mention it."

"Oh," she remembered, taking Sanji's jacket off her shoulders, "When you see Sanji, could you return this for me? I'll find some clothes first thing, so I won't be needing it anymore."

Franky grinned and gave a thumbs up. "Sure thing." He accepted the jacket and swung it over his shoulder before strolling off.

Shivering in the sudden cold, Titania watched him go, almost regretting the fact that she wouldn't get to say goodbye to everyone. With a steely expression, she starting walking, cutting through the outskirts of town and heading for the southern shore.

 _I hope they don't hate me for this._

* * *

Zoro waited outside of the clothing shop, feeling much warmer after gaining a heavy coat. The cold wind brushed against his face, chilling the exposed skin, and he scowled. Nami had managed to strongarm him into waiting here for that woman to catch up.

"I forgot to give her money to pay for everything," the navigator had said, pushing a bag of coins into his hands, "Wait here for her and try not to get lost. Even you can manage that much."

Zoro's scowl deepened. "Like I'd get lost. I'm just waiting outside of the stupid shop."

In an effort to streamline the process, he'd even bought her a light blue coat and slacks. After almost ten minutes of waiting, he was getting impatient. Crowds of people were milling around, but he still couldn't catch a glimpse of the one person he was waiting on.

"Idiot," he sighed, "What, did she get turned around or something?"

He pushed off the wall he'd been leaning on. Well, he'd have to go find her, then, wouldn't he?

* * *

It seemed to be getting colder. Titania could hardly control her shivering as the water lapped at her shins. This was the coldest she'd ever been in her life, even when she'd swim in the deepest parts of the ocean at midnight. But there was nothing else to be done about it, she thought to herself. Unless she wanted to hop aboard with another crew, she would have to swim. The thought of joining another crew as they set sail was just too painful to think about, so swim it was.

 _Please don't hate me for what I'm about to do,_ she thought to herself, tears springing to her eyes.

She untied the shawl around her shoulders and let it go in a passing breeze. It blew away with an eerie silence. The only sound was the breaking waves on the shoreline.

"Goodbye, everyone." She said aloud, taking a step further into the tide.

"What do you mean, 'goodbye'?"

The sudden angry voice behind her startled her, making her stumble. She caught herself and turned to face Zoro. It looks like he'd found the clothing store in town; he was now garbed in a heavy winter coat the color of his hair, and he carried a shopping bag in one hand. The other was tucked inside his pocket. Something about his stance radiated irritation and impatience. She flushed angrily and turned back towards the sea.

"I'm leaving." She said simply, wiping away tears. "It's clear that I'm not welcome, and I'd hate to trouble you any further than I already have."

The water was up to her knees now, and chilled her to the bone. The wind wasn't helping; it brought goosebumps to her skin and seemed to drop her core temperature with every passing second.

"Don't be stupid, if you go out there in this weather, you'll die!" The swordsman shouted angrily.

"Well, then that's one less thing for you to worry about, isn't it?" She shouted back, still walking forward. "Just turn back and pretend you didn't see me here."

It was easy for her to talk tough, but each breeze that blew past made her bones rattle with cold, and she had to clench her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering together. She'd need to get out of here quickly and find somewhere warmer. How far would she have to go before the water started warming up?

"When you pass out in the water, I'm the one that'll have to save your ass." Zoro called, still not moving from where he was standing.

She grit her teeth and kept moving forward. A clean break, no goodbyes; that was the plan, and yet, here he was, taunting her.

"So don't." She said simply, legs growing weaker in the the cold. "Why bother saving me? I should have died years ago."

Her knees finally crumpled under her, and she collapsed in the icy water. It washed over her, making her feel the shallowness of her own breath, hear the beating of her heart. She could feel her legs fusing back into a finned tail, but it wouldn't come soon enough. She kicked weakly, struggling to get further into the water. It felt like she'd never find warmth again. Her vision was getting darker around the edges, and she choked on each shallow breath.

Hands reached under her, fishing her from the ocean's pulling tide and her consciousness was fading out.

* * *

"Stupid woman." Zoro grumbled, laying her down so he could remove his coat. "I told you I'd have to save your ass."

He laid her arms across her slight chest and zipped the coat, tying the sleeves around her body to keep them pinned in place. He hefted her up in his arms, noting how little she weighed.

 _She weighs next to nothing,_ he thought to himself, turning back towards the town. He sighed. What a troublesome woman. He'd better get her back to Chopper. He turned and looked around. Which way was it again?


	8. A Change of Heart

Titania could hear voices, but she didn't have the strength to open her eyes.

"What the hell happened?"

"She's going into shock! Zoro, get her inside now!"

They sounded panicked. She knew she should probably feel some kind of urgency as well, but she just didn't have the energy right now. She just felt so tired, maybe she'd just take a little nap. Whatever it was that they were worrying about could wait a while.

After what felt like only seconds later, she noticed that she was being heated up. Still, the extreme lethargy hung over her like a shadow, and she couldn't move her body at all, not even to just open her eyes.

"Hey, Zoro, what happened?" Was that Usopp's voice?

The swordsman tsked and growled back, "What does it look like? She nearly gave herself hypothermia out there in the cold."

"This isn't working," Chopper sounded worried, "Her core temperature dropped too low, we need to raise it quick or she might suffer permanent organ damage."

Titania wished that they would talk a little quieter. She was trying to sleep.

* * *

Zoro watched as the small woman shivered violently in the sick bay. Chopper had ordered him to strip off the wet layers of her clothing and bundle her up in every single blanket that they had, but it didn't look like it was doing enough. Her skin was dangerously pale, and it looked like her lips had taken on a light blue tint. If the situation weren't so precarious, he probably would have been embarrassed to have seen her unclothed body, but as it was, that's not what he was focused on.

"Usopp, I need IV fluids," Chopper was hovering over her, taking note of her pulse and respiration rate, "At least three 1000-mL bags, and I need them warmed to body temperature."

Usopp stuttered out a "yes" and took off running towards the town. The doctor turned towards Zoro and shoved a thermometer into his mouth.

"Hey!"

"Stop moving!" Chopper held the thermometer in place until it gave him a steady reading. The reindeer sighed, visibly relieved. "Thank god, your temperature is higher than normal."

"Of course," Zoro pulled the thermometer from his mouth, scowling, "I'm not the one who tried to go for a swim in freezing water."

Chopper lifted the layers of blankets, shoving Zoro towards the sleeping woman. "Get in."

"What?!"

* * *

There was something warm on her. She couldn't tell what it was, but the way she was curling around it was comforting. How long had she been asleep? Something warm was wrapped around her waist, and she was grateful for the heat. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the scent of steel and musk, and felt something inside of her chest stir. She stretched and pulled this personal heater closer to herself.

"Aren't you getting a little too comfortable?" A voice grumbled in her ear.

She cracked open her eyes, recoiling slightly in the sudden light. The deep blue orbs darted around the room, trying to take stock of her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a sick bay. Looking down, she found a fluffy sherpa blanket covering her body from the shoulders down. What happened?

She looked up into a pair of brown eyes that were much closer than she expected.

"Zoro?" She was confused, what was going on? "Where…? What happened?"

He looked away hastily, but she could tell that there was something he wanted to say. "Chopper said you might end up with some slight memory loss."

"Memory loss?" She repeated, sitting up. She looked down and realized that she'd been holding onto his shirtless torso. Then, she noted her own body. "Oh my god!"

With more strength than anyone could have anticipated, she shoved him off of the bed. He landed with a heavy thud and glared angrily at her as she scrambled to cover herself with the blankets.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"I should be asking you that!" Her whole face must have been red. "Where are my clothes? Why am i naked?!"

He groaned and moved back towards her. "Would you just relax for a minute? Chopper should be back any minute, and he told me that I can't move until your temperature is back to normal." There was a pinkness to his face.

"No!" She hid herself further under the blankets. "Just give me back my clothes! There's something I have to do!" She shook her head. There was something...right? Her head was still a little fuzzy. "What happened?"

She looked up at him, and couldn't help but admire his body, the way his muscles rippled under the surface of his skin. It was as if each piece of his body had been sculpted and honed to perfection. Her eyes slid downward over each muscle and scar until they reached the green haramaki he wore around his waist. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks once again and hid herself under the blankets. Why did he have to look like that?

Luckily, he didn't seem to notice the way she'd been looking him over. He was too busy scratching the back of his head and avoiding her eyes. What was she not remembering?

"Look, just don't worry about it, alright?" He finally said, scowling, "Your clothes are still wet, but you can use my shirt for now." It looked like there was more that he wanted to say; he stared at her for a long moment. "I'm sorry."

She blinked. "What?"

He looked away, embarrassed. "I'm not going to say it again!" He passed her his plain white shirt and turned around to let her get dressed. "I just want you to know that you're welcome here, and that you should stay as long as you want to."

She slipped the shirt over her head and pulled it down; it nearly covered all of her vital parts. She let his words wash over her. Was he being intentionally vague? Still, it was a kind gesture, and she couldn't help but smile at his back.

"Thank you."


	9. The Ballad

"Chopper, I swear, I feel fine," the woman promised, brushing the reindeer away. He'd been fussing over her ever since he heard that she was awake. The little doctor had taken her temperature at least three times, and was listening to her heart rate through his tiny stethoscope.

He took the cold metal away from her skin and frowned. There were tears in his eyes. "But you almost died…"

"'Died'?" she repeated, looking at Zoro, who was conveniently avoiding eye contact. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. "I feel fine now, I promise. Does everything look okay?"

"Well, yes…"

"So there's nothing to worry about." She smiled. "So, I'm going to get dressed and see if I can't find something warm to wear in town."

"Like hell you're going back out there." Zoro spat from where he'd been leaning against the doorframe. He lifted a shopping bag and tossed it at her. "Wear this and stay here."

"When did you…?" She peered into the bag and found a coat and slacks. They looked about the right size, too. She frowned. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Whatever," he grumbled, "Just get dressed before you catch a cold."

He left the room without another word, probably to get another shirt.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Chopper finally let her walk around a bit, Titania was pacing around the deck. It had stopped snowing and the wind had died down considerably, so she was watching the waves from her seat on the railing. The sky was a light gray and the sun was blocked behind several layers of dense clouds, so the world was cast in muted shades.

"What the hell are you doing outside?" Zoro had reappeared from who-knows-where, dressed warmly in a heavy coat. His boots crunched on the frozen deck as he strolled over to her, scowling. "You didn't learn your lesson the first time you almost froze to death?"

She frowned and looked down ashamed. "I was getting bored just laying around all day. Besides, I was getting hungry. When are the others getting back?"

"Who knows." Zoro leaned against the rail beside her, looking bored. "I'd go out and find them if I wasn't sure you'd find a way to get into trouble yourself."

"I'm sure Zoro would just get lost." Usopp walked past them with a snicker. He ran away with a scream as Zoro started to unsheathe a sword. He ducked back below deck with an "I'm sorry!".

Titania giggled and sighed, a cloud of mist forming as she exhaled. She cast a sideways glance at the swordsman who was still scowling. "It's nice to not be alone anymore," She said quietly, more to herself than anything, "Three years in solitude… It was like hell."

Zoro listened in silence. What could he even say to that? With a guilty conscience, all he could do was stare out at the horizon. The lithe woman jumped down from her perch and sauntered across to the galley. He listened to the pitter-patter of her footsteps until they disappeared.

"We're back." It was the cook's voice.

Zoro glanced over his shoulder and saw Sanji walking up the gangplank carrying several brown grocery bags. Behind him, the rest of the crew was also ambling up to the ship. Nami was glancing down at the log pose on her wrist.

"We should be able to set out in the morning," she said, "I guess because this island is so small, there isn't much magnetism to store."

Sanji was looking around expectantly. "Where's Titania-chan?"

"She just went in." Zoro said dismissively. He wasn't in any mood to deal with this stupid love cook. "She said something about being hungry."

"Oh!" Luffy was getting excited. "That's a great idea! Sanji, food!"

Robin was staring at Zoro curiously. "Did anything happen while we were gone?"

The swordsman scowled. "Go ask Chopper." He pushed off the rail and walked towards the crow's nest. "I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

"Chopper is exaggerating." Titania rolled her eyes and sipped at the soup that the cook had prepared. "I feel fine."

Everyone was seated around the galley of the ship, taking shelter from the cold, blustery winds outside. Sanji, who was leaning on the counter, sipped something from a mug as he kept an eye on the stove. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew (namely Luffy, Usopp, and Franky) were devouring the hors d'oeuvres he'd skillfully prepared. Titania managed to snatch one of the dozens of finger sandwiches before the rest of them were scooped up and promptly devoured. She nibbled on it thoughtfully as the others talked about the earlier excitement.

"Her body temperature had dropped dangerously low!" Chopped insisted, still teary eyed. "If Zoro hadn't been here, I don't know what we would've done!"

The white-haired woman glanced surreptitiously at the aforementioned swordsman, who was sipping his ale in the corner. He'd been more quiet than usual ever since the others had gotten back.

"The important thing is that you're alright," Nami sighed, pulling the woman from her reverie, "Honestly, how clumsy can you be?"

"I know, I'm sorry for making you worry." The siren gave an embarrassed smile, although inwardly, she was still feeling a little vague. Her head was still fuzzy, and she couldn't clearly recall what happened before she woke up in the ship's infirmary.

Franky was eyeing her strangely, and when she made eye contact with him, he frowned. She smiled and tried to wave away his unasked questions.

"How about a song before bed?" She asked the crew. Everyone agreed heartily and cheered their agreement. She smiled and internally sighed with relief. That should stymie their questions for now, at least. She thought for a moment before picking a song that she'd performed a hundred times before.

It told the story of how a human woman sacrificed herself and became a lunar goddess; she'd had to leave her fiance on their wedding day as the gods stole her away to heaven. Every day after that, he would shoot his arrows to the heavens, aiming for the gods who'd taken away his beloved. In the end, he ascended to become a solar god, and even though they were both heavenly deities, their paths would never again cross. They had to live on opposite ends of the sky, never to meet again.

As she sang the last note, the rest of the Straw Hats were teary-eyed. Sanji puffed on his cigarette in silent contemplation while Nami let a tear fall into her lap. Franky and Usopp were openly bawling, holding onto each other for support, while Chopper cried into Robin's shoulder. The historian seemed unfazed, and aimed a question at the siren.

"I know this song," she mused quietly, "The ballad of Chang'e and Hou Yi, isn't it?"

"Right you are," Titania grinned, "I used to sing this all the time when I was a performer in my best friend's bar."

"Don't you know any upbeat songs?" Luffy had his head propped up on his hand. "Every song you sing is so depressing."

"I'll think it over," she laughed, "I'm sure I can think of a few silly ones. For now, I think I want to get some rest."

"Good idea," Nami nodded, "Let's set off early tomorrow."

Everyone said their goodnight's and parted off to their individual quarters. Titania followed Nami to the room that she and Robin shared, frowning as she shut the door behind her.

"Not so sound ungrateful or anything, Nami," the white-haired woman glanced sideways at the navigator as she started changing for bed, "But there's three of us and only one bed."

Robin took a seat at the desk that sat against one of the walls, cracking open a book and getting into a comfortable pose. She looked over nonchalantly and said, "It's not an issue; I don't usually sleep at night. I like to use the time to catch up on my reading."

Nami had finished changing and was climbing into the four-post bed. "I get up every now and then to check the course of the ship and cross reference the maps, so if it makes you more comfortable, we can sleep in shifts."

Titania nodded, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "Perhaps I'll stay up for a while with Robin. I don't need a lot of sleep, and I can usually get by with being half-awake during that time."

"Half-awake?" Robin asked, a playful smile on her lips. "How interesting, please tell me more."

"If you're just going to stay up and chit-chat, take it somewhere else," Nami threw a small pillow at them and pulled the covers over her head, "And turn out the lights when you leave."

* * *

The next morning, the crew rose at the crack of dawn. As the sky lightened, they all helped to get the Sunny underway.

"I hope the next island is warmer," Usopp shivered and sneezed into his arm, "I have a "can't-stay-at-cold-places-too-long" disease."

Nami considered the log pose and shouted orders from the mast. "We're heading North by North-East. Let's get those sails out. Zoro, haul the anchor."

The swordsman made a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat and grabbed hold of the thick chain. With ridiculous ease, he pulled the anchor up and the ship lurched forward. Titania watched, her lips parted in amazement at the surprising strength. She watched the way his biceps swelled with effort, and felt her face heat as she remembered herself. Shaking her head, she forced her gaze away. Robin chuckled to herself as she watched the poor girl.

"Would you like some more tea, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked, already pouring her another cup.

"Yes, thank you," Robin smiled at the cook before letting her eyes settle once more on the oblivious swordsman. She hummed quietly. "How do you think this will all play out?"

Sanji puffed on his cigarette and exhaled thoughtfully. He considered the way the siren was purposefully avoiding Zoro, and the way he in turn made a tremendous effort to keep away from her.

"It won't be long now," he finally concluded, smirking as the Sunny started forward, "I give it a week, tops."

* * *

A/N: Wow, this is more well-received than I could have hoped! I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my humble little story, and especially those who leave me such lovely reviews! You guys are the reason I keep going~!

If you like this story, and would like to send in suggestions for more, I'm thinking of setting up a One Piece Imagine blog on tumblr. I'll drop the link in my profile when I get it up and running.

Thank you all for your continued support!

\- Rylan


	10. Swimmingly

In the week that followed the incident at the frozen isle, Titania couldn't help but warm to the group of ragtag pirates. There was something about them that set them apart from every other pirate crew that she'd seen before; they all carried an air of _compassion,_ although admittedly one would have to actively seek it out to find it there.

Titania had taken it upon herself to help out as much as she could around the Sunny. If she noticed someone working on something, she was immediately by their side to offer her assistance. More often than not, the siren could be found helping in the kitchen or Franky's workshop. Although Sanji hated asking anything of her, he often relied on her to bring up the ingredients from storage for a special reason.

He smirked as Zoro walked in with a large crate held aloft in one hand. The smaller woman trailed in behind him.

"There." He placed it down near the base of one of the counters. "Oi, shitty cook. Why are you having Titania do all the heavy lifting? If you need something, go get it yourself."

The chef looked up from the stove that he'd been watching intently to find the swordsman scowling at him.

"I had to watch the food, idiot." Sanji countered with a shrug. "Titania-chan offered her assistance. I figured she could handle it."

At this, the previously silent woman spoke up. "It's no trouble, really! I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you at all, Zoro." She bowed her head. "Next time, I can do it alone."

'Yeah right," Zoro scoffed, "You're going to do heavy-lifting?" He eyed her slender frame and rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide a pinkish hue on his face.

Sanji smirked to himself as he watched the exchange and pretended to be engrossed in the meal he was preparing.

"Just come get me right away next time this hack of a cook decides he needs something from you." Zoro finished lamely and walked out in a huff. The siren watched him leave, unaware that her lips were parted slightly.

Sanji smiled and cleared his throat. "I think that's enough, Titania-chan. Thank you for all your help."

The white-haired woman looked up at him and flushed, embarrassed that she was caught staring after Zoro. "Right. Let me know if you need anything else, Sanji, I'll go see if anyone else needs any help."

The poor woman excused herself and ducked out of the galley without another moment as the cook chuckled to himself.

 _Any day now, those two idiots will finally admit their feelings._

* * *

Out on the deck, the sun was shining brightly. The grass looked more vibrant than ever, and the waves glittered like a million jewels under the sky. Titania was lounging on the deck, legs stretched out in front of her as she reclined on her arms. Her white hair shone luminously, radiating light. She stared longingly at the water.

"What's with that look?" Zoro asked, noting her silence. He cracked an eye open from where he'd been meditating on the deck. Strangely, he'd taken to working out on the deck more often than not lately. The woman was normally such a distraction, but being alone just seemed less and less appealing.

She shot him a wistful smile and he felt his heart thud painfully. He frowned in response, trying to get his heart to slow down.

"I just miss the ocean sometimes," she said, cocking her head to the side to glance at the sparkling blue waves, "I haven't been for a swim in a while; it would be nice to go stretch my legs for a bit, in a manner of speaking."

"Then go do it. Why spend time pining after something that's right in front of you?"

Her expression fell. "You'll think I'm being silly."

He cocked an eyebrow, inviting her to go on.

Titania sighed and drew her legs up to her chest. "I don't want to be alone again. When I go back into the water, no one can follow me. It's just me." She sighed, laying her forehead on her knees. "I feel like if I go back to the ocean, I'll wake up from whatever pleasant dream this is and I'll be alone again. I don't want to take that chance; you're all too precious to me, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Zoro wasn't expecting that bout of emotion. He scratched his head, stuttering out words that couldn't even be strung together coherently. He flushed when he realized he wasn't making any sense and rose to his feet. He started towards the woman who'd subconsciously withdrawn back into herself and offered her a hand.

"Look, if it's that important to you, then I'll come with you," he said grudgingly.

She looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Just hurry up before I change my mind." He grumbled.

* * *

"There's another island!" Chopper exclaimed, looking through a small telescope. He leaned over the rails and spotted the pair that still swam next to the ship. "Zoro! Titania! There's an island up ahead!"

The siren raised her head out of the water to shout back, "Alright, Chopper! We'll meet you all there!"

Zoro was treading water next to her, looking around for the island. He'd spent the last half hour or so swimming with her alongside the Sunny. If it was any other person, there's no way they would have been able to keep up in the water, but Zoro was pretty agile; he could keep up with her slower pace to her surprise.

He'd refused to leave his swords, so he still carried them at his waist despite the slight encumberment as he swam.

"Knowing you, you'd end up in trouble the one time I don't have my swords," he grumbled, stripping off his shirt, "I'm not taking the chance, thanks."

She smiled. After as much time as she'd spent with the Straw Hats, she was finally starting to read between the lines in everything they said. Even if he wouldn't admit it aloud, the swordsman worried for her, and that was a good feeling.

She looked beside her and saw a flash of movement as he looked away quickly. Had he been staring at her? By the pink that was creeping across his face, he must have been. She smiled to herself and swam forward a bit.

"Come on, let's go," she said, "I want to go explore the island."

The green-haired swordsman thrust an arm out in front of her to stop her, his other hand going to the hilt of his favored sword. Without hesitation, he drew, slicing through something that lurked right beneath the surface of the waves. A cloud red rose to the surface, and a moment later, it was followed by the pale purple body of a small sea king. The momentary surprise faded and Titania started breathing again.

"Thank you," she breathed with a slight smile. She glanced up at him and bat her eyes flirtatiously. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

She wade closer to him, watching his face redden with the decreased space between them. She leaned over, brushing her chest over his arm lightly, and pressed her lips gently against his cheek.

At his horrified expression, she took off full-speed towards the island in the distance, laughing cheerfully.

"What the…?" He raised a hand to the cheek she'd kissed, feeling his heartbeat thrumming through his veins. Embarrassed, he followed suit and headed for the island.

* * *

For once, he didn't lose his way, and ended up onshore beside her as she was squeezing the water out of her hair. She grinned at him and offered him a towel that she'd retrieved from the Sunny. Zoro accepted it without a word, still trying to calm down after what she'd done. She'd also grabbed her clothes and sandals. Surprisingly, she'd also brought down his shirt and boots.

"Everyone else already went into town," she said, dabbing at her face with another towel, "I figure you can get dressed and meet me there."

"Yeah," he said, sounding dazed.

She smiled one more time before turning for the town. Zoro, still in a daze, watched until she disappeared from his sight.


	11. Kiss

With a skip in her step, Titania was excitedly exploring the summer isle town. There were colorful shopfronts of either side of the street and she stopped often to examine their wares. It was such a nice day, and after her swim earlier, she was in an exceptionally good mood.

She was currently leaning over to inspect some kind of scented trinket when she caught the heady smell of sake.

"Hey there, little lady, come on and give us a smile." A voice slurred behind her. A hand found its way to her waist and she tensed up as someone pulled her closer.

She was instantly on the defensive, turning out of the man's grasp. She took in his appearance: disheveled clothes and a pirate brand. It wasn't one she recognized, so clearly this man wasn't too much of a threat. Beside him was another pirate, swaying even as they stood still. There was something dangerous about that one; she noted a longsword strapped to his back and several knives sheathed along his forearms.

"I'd really rather not." She said slowly, not daring to blink. "Bye."

"Don't be that way," the first man said, grabbing onto her wrist tightly as she tried to retreat. "Come on; stay and have a drink with us."

"I said 'no,' so leave me alone, you creeps." She glared hard, trying to sound more intimidating than she felt. Her eyes darted around, trying to catch the eye of someone who might step in and help her, but no one seemed to notice the exchange.

"Now, now, miss." The second man finally spoke up. His voice was greasy, barely above a whisper. "You can't expect us to just give up on such a nice piece of tail like yourself. Come on, let's get to know each other a little better."

The hand resting on the hilt of his sword suggested that he wasn't asking.

Titania felt panic rise up in her throat and her voice wavered beyond her control. "Let go! You're hurting me!"

She pulled, but the stranger's grip only tightened. The alcohol was overwhelming on his breath as he inched closer; his mouth was at her ear when he spoke next.

"We'll do more than that if you don't come quietly, bitch." His voice was hoarse with restrained glee.

Titania wasn't proud of it, but her heart squeezed with fear. Her breath hitched in her throat and the fear momentarily overwhelmed her. She mentally cursed; unarmed and alone, she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. She clenched her fists, feeling her nails dig painfully into her palms. She wouldn't give up. Even unarmed, she would fight with everything she had to get away.

"Get your hands off of my woman before I break every bone in your hands." A familiar voice appeared behind them. She exhaled the breath she'd been holding, relief bringing water to her eyes. Zoro had finally caught up and he looked dangerously calm.

"If you touch her again, I'll just cut them off." One of his hands rested on the hilt of his sword, the other one was sheathed in his pocket. He took a step closer and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Smiling with sheer relief, she found the strength to pull away from the creepy man who'd loosened his grip.

She stepped back so she was now behind Zoro. If looks could kill, the two would already be dead. He now had an arm wrapped loosely around her shoulders, but the calmness around him was false; the rage radiated off of him in waves, and Titania was glad that it wasn't aimed at her.

"Jeez," the first man muttered under his breath, "Some people can't take a joke, can they?"

Zoro's jaw clenched. "It's a joke, huh? You think it's funny to insult someone's girl?" He drew a sword and leveled the tip of it at the man's face. "Maybe I should teach you my kind of humor then."

The pair of men paled at the undisguised threat. They started to sweat nervously as they each took a step back. "Take it easy, man, We were just kidding around."

"Get out of here." Zoro managed to ground out, the anger in his voice barely under control. In one fluid motion, he sheathed his weapon. He pulled Titania closer to him while leveling a cool glare at them. "And if I see your faces again, I'll kill you."

While the two men scurried away, Titania felt her body relax. She grinned up at the scowling swordsman and wrapped her arms around his solid frame.

"Zoro… you saved me." She muttered into his shirt. His scent pervaded her senses and she breathed him in. While her heart fluttered in her chest, the man was having trouble keeping the stutter from his voice.

"I wouldn't have to keep saving you if you just stayed out of trouble!" The slight pink on his face belied his embarrassment as he jerked his arm away. He crossed his arms tightly over his chest, and her eyes were drawn to the way the cloth stretched taut over his body. She knew that he was trying to scold her for her carelessness, but...

"I know," she tucked a lock of white hair behind her ear and grinned, "But I'm glad anyway. You always show up just when I need you."

"You're just lucky I ran into you when I did." He turned to her with a huff. There was a strange look in his eyes as he spoke that she couldn't place. "What would you have done if I hadn't shown up?"

She bowed her head, abashed. "I'm really grateful. How did you find me, anyway?"

Taken aback, the swordsman stuttered. "That's not important, idiot! How about you just be more careful next time? Or better yet, just stay by my side so I can protect you."

He was posed over her, a finger pointing accusingly at her chest while she grinned up at him. Titania was sure that they were going to start attracting attention soon, if Zoro didn't calm down.

"Oh, to be young and in love." An elderly couple stopped next to them. The woman, several years their senior, watched them in adoration. She walked hand in hand with what could only be her husband. The elderly woman looked over at them with a knowing smile. "Do you remember when we were their age, dear?"

"Of course I do," the graying man answered with a chuckle. He reached down into one of the many shopping bags he held and pulled out something that was wrapped in tissue paper. "Here you go, young man. Here's something for your lovely girlfriend."

Zoro was shocked for a moment, but at that, he started to protest loudly. "She's not my-!"

"Oh, hush. I can recognize young love when I see it. Take it and enjoy!" The man pushed the package into the swordsman's hand and waved them off.

"Thank you, sir," Titania bowed low, letting her hair fall over her face to hide the grin that was taking over her features. She could barely contain her laughter as Zoro floundered for words. She took his hand in hers and looked up with an expression of mock-adoration. "Come now, love, let's hurry back to our friends."

He stiffened, looking at her with wide eyes and a light flush. His lips hung apart slightly and for just a moment, he could read something sincere in her eyes as they softened. His gaze roamed lower, taking in her luminous skin and pale pink lips. As if reading his thoughts, she reached up on her tiptoes to lay a small kiss on his cheek that left him all but speechless again. For a moment, he wasn't "Pirate Hunter Zoro"; he was just Zoro, the fearsome title and legend laid low before a single woman. All he could think about was the feeling of her lips on his cheek, and the warmth of her hand in his as she pulled him deeper into the town and how right this all felt.

His surprised expression nearly made her burst out laughing, but she managed to control it until they had walked out of earshot.

"You can wake up anytime now," she laughed, still gripping his hand as they walked.

"Shut up," he mumbled, gripping her hand tighter. He closed his eyes, letting the moment wash over him as he committed it to memory.

He would never tell her how he'd managed to find her so quickly; that he had picked up the smell of the ocean breeze and it had taken him right to her. As she picked out a bar and sat the two of them at a table for lunch, all he could think about was her kiss. What was this woman doing to him?


	12. Before

Zoro sat sipping at his ale, contemplating the woman sitting across from him in the noisy tavern. The white-haired woman seemed to be lost in her own world, staring at nothing in particular. He recalled what he said earlier, letting the words ring in his head. 'My woman,' he'd called her. His. God, what was he thinking? His mouth had moved of its own accord before he even realized what words were tumbling out. Still, it hadn't seemed wrong when he'd said it...

He eyed her carefully over the rim of his mug, watching the light reflect off the silvers of her hair. A small smile played over her lips as she sipped at the small cocktail in front of her.

"I could never stand the taste of ale," she'd said when they sat down to order, "Even back when I was a performer, I just couldn't stomach it."

He'd hummed in response, cocking an eyebrow but not pushing the subject, but now, sitting in silence in front of this enigma in human form, he couldn't help but want to know more about her.

"Hey," he said, catching her attention before looking away hastily. "I wanted to hear about your life before."

She blinked once, twice. Did she hear that right?

"Why?" She asked slowly, cocking her head to the side.

"If you're joining the crew, we should know everything about each other," he grunted, leaning back and crossing his arms.

She aimed a half-smile at him and scoffed. "Everything? I don't want to bore you." She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear and stared him down with her impossibly blue eyes.

"I don't believe there's a single boring thing about you," the swordsman shot back, "Let's start with honesty. If I catch you lying to any of us, it won't end so nicely for you."

She held two fingers over her heart in an "X". "Scout's honor. There's nothing worth lying about in my past." She hesitated, a finger on her chin. "Where do I start…?"

"What kind of question is that? The beginning, you idiot. That's usually where you start."

A giggle escaped her throat. "I guess you're right. I'm not trying to be coy, it's just a long story." Her expression sobered up in a millisecond. "I was born on a small island in the West Blue. It wasn't a big place, but we were known for our restaurants and bars. When I was old enough to work, I starting singing in my father's tavern."

Zoro shot her a look of disbelief that she countered with a look of her own.

"Don't look at me like that, it's true. I started singing when I was fourteen, and people would come just to hear me sing for a night." She stared wistfully into one of the lights on the wall. "Then when I was sixteen, some pirates came into town." Her face fell and Zoro could practically see the gears grind to a halt in her head. "They decided they didn't want to hear me just for one night. So, they plucked me from my home and kept me as a prisoner on their ship to entertain them."

At those words, the swordsman scowled. "'Entertain'? What the hell do you mean by that?"

It was like a wall slammed shut over her features. "I'd rather not talk about that. Just know that it wasn't exactly a great time."

His free hand clenched uselessly under the table thinking about everything that could've happened to the small woman seated before him. He could only ground out one word through clenched teeth: "Who?"

"They were a small-time crew at best," she smirked mirthlessly, "And before you take up a vendetta, they're already dead. Each and every one of them."

The green-haired swordsman let out a slow breath before looking her up and down questioningly. She didn't look too strong to begin with. "How'd you manage that?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "It wasn't me. Luck was on my side, it seems, because one day, another pirate crew came along and raided the ship I was on. One of their commanders took pity on me and saved me." Just talking about that fateful day was making her heart flutter. "I begged him to take me with them, I was half out of my mind with fear and pain. I begged him to kill them, and he did with barely any effort."

Silence. And then, "What happened next?"

She stirred her cocktail with a pinky, watching the ripples move across the surface. "Whatever else happened, that was real. At least it was for me. I don't know if it was because he saved me, or because he was genuinely good, but I fell hard and fast, and before I knew it, he became the most important person in my life. I travelled with them for a long time before things started getting dangerous, and he pleaded with me to stay put and wait for him. On the cliff overlooking the sea, that very day at sunset, he proposed."

Zoro felt his heart squeeze painfully and he couldn't figure out why. Maybe he'd have Chopper look him over when they got back to the ship. He couldn't take it, the way that her eyes sparkled when she talked about this mystery guy, the fact that he'd had the nerve to propose to her…

"He said he'd come back for me, and that when he did, we'd get married. But…" Her voice cracked and for the first time, Zoro noticed tears brimming in the sapphires of her eyes. "I waited for a year, every day going out to that cliff to watch the horizon for that ship. And then, I got news from what remained of his scouting party that he'd been lost at sea." Tears were openly falling now, mixing into her drink. She didn't seem to notice or care. "That very day, at sundown, I went back to the cliffside and cried my grief out until I was hoarse, and I jumped."

"So he's dead…" Zoro murmured to himself. That thought shouldn't have caused him joy, but he couldn't deny that he could breathe a little easier knowing that. He didn't want to think about it too much; he was pretty sure he wouldn't like what he found if he did.

"Yeah," she muttered back, barely above a whisper, "When I woke up, I was as surprised as anyone to find that I was alive. I swam for days before I ran into another siren, and they explained everything to me. I don't know how long ago that was; you lose track of days when you're alone, I guess."

Zoro sat up, placing his empty mug on the counter along with a few crumpled bills. "Then you ran into us. I think that's enough for now." He got to his feet, waiting for her to rise as well. "Let's head back."

"That's it?" She was stunned at the abrupt way he ended the conversation. "There's nothing else you wanted to know?"

He hesitated before grabbing her hand, helping her to her feet. She could barely make out the movement of his lips as he mumbled something.

"What?" She stared at his lips, trying to see the words he was trying to get out.

"What was his name?" He was looking away, glaring at nothing in particular. "The guy who was important enough to kill yourself over."

She blinked slowly. She knew this question was coming. "Ace." She uttered the syllable quietly, savoring the way it slipped from her mouth so naturally; saying it almost brought fresh tears to her eyes as she birthed the pain into reality. "His name was Ace."

Titania felt the swordsman's hand tighten over hers briefly. "What did you just say?"


	13. The Choice

"What's the big deal?" Titania was flustered as Zoro practically dragged her in silence back to the Sunny. "I know he was a really strong pirate, and a division commander of Whitebeard's crew, but what's it matter that he and I were involved?" She jerked her hand away from Zoro's and whispered, more to herself than anything, "He's gone."

The swordsman stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around to face her. All he said was, "He's not."

Her heart thudded painfully as hope gripped her. "What?" she breathed, not daring to believe him.

Zoro's hands clenched into fists by his side. They were drawing a lot of attention by having this exchange of words out in the open; people were starting to stare. He hated being in this situation. It was confusing and he wanted to fight something to get his anger out, but there was nothing to be done. Finally, he turned to fix her with a blank stare.

"Luffy is his brother. He can explain. Let's get back to the ship."

* * *

Back on the Sunny, Titania fixed a cup of tea and watched Zoro work off some of his nervous energy. Although he wouldn't say anything, she could tell there was a lot on his mind, and knew it had something to do with Ace. If she brought it up again before he was ready to talk, she knew he would just clam up and shut her out.

But she couldn't help from reeling. Ace was alive? Was that possible? She sipped her tea and watched from the upper deck as Zoro practically threw his weights around. Despite the intense revelations of the day, she couldn't help but smile at that. He was basically a kid when it came to emotions. He would deny every bit of his heart, no matter how painful.

Petulant child, she commented in her head. If all he was going to do was abuse himself this way, she wouldn't watch. Instead, she went to the opposite end of the ship and tried to ignore the heavy slams of weights on the deck.

He struggled to come to terms with his heart. He worked his body past the point of exhaustion several times in the hours that it took for the rest of the crew to come back, and still refused to rest.

"Geez, Zoro, give it a rest, would you?" Nami commented as she climbed aboard.

Robin, sharp-eyed as always, took stock of the situation and asked, "Where's Titania?"

The glare she got as a reply pretty much confirmed her suspicions and she walked away to find the younger woman herself.

Luffy was the next one to come aboard, along with Sanji. The blond cook smirked as the swordsman toweled off and slipped his shirt back on. "Are you trying to shorten your lifespan, moss-head?"

Without missing a beat, Zoro flipped him off and turned to his captain. "Luffy, you should talk to Titania."

"Huh? What for?" Luffy asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Zoro was already retreating to the crow's nest, though.

"What do you think that was about?" the rubber man turned to Sanji.

"Who knows?" the cook lit a cigarette and puffed thoughtfully. "I don't even try to understand what goes on in that mossy brain of his."

Luffy stared at Zoro as he climbed up to the crow's nest. What was going on with him? With a shrug, he turned back to survey the Sunny. "Well, I better find Titania."

He managed to track down the siren who was deep in conversation with Robin. As he walked up with his signature grin, the two women turned to face him.

"Yo," he greeted the white-haired woman, "Zoro said you wanted to talk."

She looked on the verge of tears and seemed to be staring at him pleadingly. "He told me that you're Ace's brother. Please…" she steeled herself for what she was about to say, "I have to know: is he still alive?"

* * *

In the galley, about an hour later, the two of them were seated in serious conversation. Luffy, for once, looked entirely somber and sympathetic.

He nodded as Titania wrapped up her story. "I see. So, you want to know how he's doing?"

"Yes," she said softly, "Zoro said that he was alive. Is that true?"

Luffy pondered the question thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Ace in a while, but we ran into him out on the Grand Line. He looked like he was doing fine." He pulled a slip of paper from his hat and considered it for a bit before speaking again. "Looks like he's still alright."

The girl sighed, relief flooding through her as she visibly deflated. "Thank God. I'm glad." She hesitated for a moment before asking, "Did he mention me at all?"

Now it was Luffy's turn to pause. "Well, not exactly." As oblivious as he was, even he could tell trouble when he saw it. He added, "But he was only here for a little while, I'm sure it would have come up if he stayed longer."

She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "I see."

She cleared her throat and stood, heading for the she was gone, Luffy sighed.

"Ace… what kind of mess did you get yourself into now?"

* * *

The sun was finally setting out on the horizon. Titania watched the sky change from blue to orange to red as the breeze whipped her hair around in tiny currents. The colors seemed to explode around her silently; every single one of her senses felt numbed in light of the revelations of the day.

"Did you get to talk to Luffy?" The voice that appeared beside her was neither warm nor comforting. It felt detached from the speaker, as if the words were only a formality.

"I did." Her voice had the same detached tone.

"And?" Zoro took the spot next to her, staring out at the ocean, but not really taking in the waves or the colors. He could try to hide it, but it was obvious that his attention was fixated on the woman next to him.

"And you were right. He's still alive." The words came out without emotion, despite the tumultuous storm going on in her heart.

"Hm." The swordsman hummed. That was the only thing he trusted his throat to speak at the moment.

She glanced over at him, taking in the way the light shone on his tanned skin, the way the wind tousled his hair. She sidled closer to him, hardly realizing what she was doing. He looked down at her, emotion raging in his eyes. It was different from the way he'd looked at her before, and she knew then that something had changed between them. The intense empathy she'd felt for him when they'd first met had only grown in the few short weeks they've been travelling together. He might not want to admit it, but she knew that their feelings of loss and loneliness had only drawn them closer together. Maybe on a deeper plane, he realized that, because he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her into a tight embrace.

"If you need time to choose, that's fine," he mumbled into her hair, barely audible over the crashing waves, "But I'm telling you now how I feel."

He pulled away to stare into her eyes. Her pulse jumped as she gazed back and swallowed hard.

"I like you," he said firmly, "And I won't share you with anyone. I'm not an idiot." He was clearly flustered, and she could see the color rise in his face. "I know that I probably can't give you everything you want in life. I have a dream that I'm chasing right now, but I don't want to be alone forever. So, if you're okay with that, then I want you to be by my side."

He finished his confession with a scowl, but she hardly noticed. Instead, the siren wrapped her arms around him tightly, feeling something warm spreading in her chest.

"I… Zoro, I…" She was crying again, despite herself, "I don't want to be alone anymore."

His body was stiff, still guarded, but he returned the embrace regardless. His heart hammered away at his ribs, the high of finally confessing to her rushing through him.

"I don't have to decide, the choice was already made a long time ago," she whispered against his chest, "I let him go a long time ago, and if I'm being honest with my heart, I've already moved on."

He held his breath, waiting for her to continue.

"If you don't mind, I want to be… your girlfriend," she finished lamely, blushing madly.

"Idiot," he breathed, exhaling the breath he'd been holding, "I'm the one who confessed to you, aren't I?"

* * *

On the upper deck, Nami and Robin watched with mild surprise written on their faces. The swordsman was actually kissing their newest crewmate in the fading light of the sunset. It was very romantic, and something they would have thought entirely out of character for Zoro. The two turned away from the private moment and headed back towards the women's quarters.

"I didn't think he'd have the guts," Nami commented with a scowl, slipping a folded bill towards Robin. The historian laughed softly.

"People can really surprise you sometimes." She tucked the money into one of her many pockets. "I'm happy for them."

Nami shrugged. "I guess. I hardly want to think about what they'll get up to now, but if they're happy, whatever."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait between chapters, everyone! There was a hurricane last week/weekend, so everything was a little crazy. I hope to be back on a regular schedule now, so thank you for bearing with me. Also, I have a new tumblr blog up and running - the link is over on my profile. Thanks for sticking with me!


	14. A Familiar Face

That night at dinner was nerve-wracking to say the least, but not for a reason that Titania could have anticipated. She already knew that Zoro wouldn't be the PDA type; he seemed more like a "strong silent protector" than anything else. When she walked into the galley for dinner, the rest of the crew was already seated, chattering idly and showing off their finds from the town, so she took a seat near her swordsman and gave him a small smile.

After their kiss, he'd pretty much run away with the excuse of wanting to shower before it got too late. Of course, she saw right through that - he was clearly embarrassed and looking for an escape - but let him go without a fight. It was a big ship, but she'd see him again eventually. She'd turned back to the railing and let out a slow breath as her heartbeat came back down. For the first time in what felt like forever, she let herself smile happily. He'd kissed her… After confessing his feelings towards her, he'd kissed her in a way that made her heart throb, that made the blood rush to her head and drown out everything else. The sun set on that perfect day, dusk turned to dark and brought the moon out to play among the clouds.

When she finally came back down, Titania realized how late it had gotten. She'd been so lost in admiring the view, she'd lost track of time. When she walked into the galley, that's where the trouble started.

* * *

Everyone was seated around the main dining table, chattering idly with each other. Robin and Nami looked up as she entered, giving her sly smiles. Zoro had taken up a seat on the couch, one leg crossed over the other and his arms spread out behind him. Titania tried to keep breathing when she saw him, but couldn't help the small smile that came to her lips. In a moment, Sanji was in front of her, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Would you like some wine, Titania-chan?" Sanji held a bottle aloft as he smiled charmingly at her.

"No, thank you," she replied easily with a small smile of her own. She took a seat at the table next to Nami, not noticing the death-glare Zoro was aiming at the cook. Sanji was persistent, though. He moved beside her to offer a platter of desserts.

"Then perhaps something sweet would be more to your tastes?" he insisted.

The white-haired woman perked up at the desserts, eyeing the small cakes with an embarrassed interest. "Well…"

As she inspected the cakes with an innocent grin, Sanji eyed Zoro with a cat-like smirk, making the swordsman's eyes narrow with distrust. Meanwhile, Titania was fighting with herself. Eventually, she shook her head.

"Sorry, Sanji, I think I should pass for now. Maybe after I have some dinner." She hadn't even noticed the way the swordsman was glaring at the cook; she was just feeling a little out of breath from the earlier events. At her words, the blond frowned, but bowed his head and reached for her hand.

"If you insist, my lovely lady." He placed a kiss on her knuckles, causing her to frown and recoil a bit. Before she could speak up, Zoro had moved to stand between them, one sword halfway drawn from its scabbard. Sanji had been pushed back a few inches, dropping her hand in the process. The conversation in the galley had ceased as everyone turned to watch the drama unfold.

Surprised, all the cook could choke out was a stuttered, "What the hell?!"

"Get your perverted hands off of her." Zoro ground out coldly. He still had yet to relax his guard; if looks could kill, they'd be short one blond cook.

Abashed, Titania leaned around the growling swordsman to aim an apologetic smile at Sanji. "Sorry, I probably should have mentioned this earlier, but…" she cleared her throat, at a loss for words. She looked up at Zoro for help.

"She's mine." He was baring his teeth at the cook, ready to draw at the drop of a hat. There was a fierceness about him that made everyone tense in anticipation. Sanji, who was normally eager for any excuse to fight with him hesitated, surprised by the news.

Titania cleared her throat, trying to find an opening to clear the tension. She searched for words, but none came to her. "We're...together."

Nami hid her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle while Roin was smiling.

"Well of course," Luffy was saying, head tilted to the side, "We're all together."

The navigator smacked him over the head. "Not like that, you idiot. They mean together romantically!"

Luffy's jaw dropped, making the siren blush. "What?!"

Sanji, who'd been suspiciously quiet through all of this, finally burst out laughing. He clutched his side and point at Zoro, who was still scowling. "You're so easy, dumb moss-ball!"

"What?"

"Idiot, everyone already knew you had feelings for her." He was grinning unabashedly at the swordsman who was glaring daggers back, blushing lightly.

And just like that, all the tension seemed to evaporate. The crew went back to enjoying their dinner, with Sanji doting on Nami and Robin. Zoro re-sheathed his sword and sat down grumpily in his corner to brood over a mug of ale. He pulled Titania with him, and kept her within arms reach the whole night.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Titania woke with a feeling of dread. From the moment her eyes opened, something just felt wrong. Out on the deck, she took a moment to orient herself, but the feeling lingered. The sky was a cool cerulean with scattered clouds, and the ocean sparkled invitingly, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"Hey, Nia!" Chopped came running up to her, excited. "Can you help me with something? I need some spines from a Roughy fish, and maybe some orange algae, too." When she looked at him questioningly, he followed up with, "It's for a tonic that I wanted to make."

"Ah," she shook her head to try and clear the clouds hanging around her, but smiled, welcoming the distraction, "Of course, Chopper."

The reindeer cheered and ran off, saying something about going to grab a collection bag. While he was doing that, Titania shimmied out of her skirt and started unbuttoning her blouse, grateful for the bikini that Nami had gotten her on the last island.

"What's up?" Approaching footsteps brought her….boyfriend? Lover? She still wasn't sure what to call him, it was a strange relationship limbo for them. She looked up to meet his intense gaze with a meek one.

"Chopper wanted me to collect some things for him."

Usopp, who'd also come up to the deck overheard this and commented, "Grab some fish while you're at it!" He grinned easily at her, but scurried away at Zoro's glare.

The green-haired man turned back to her with a frown. "You don't have to, you know. They'll make do without that crap, and we have enough rations for a while."

She shook her head at his unusual behavior. Was he actually worried? The siren tiptoed to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll be careful, promise."

Chopper had returned with the netted bag, so she climbed up on the railing and gave a small wave before diving off the side of the ship.

* * *

About an hour later, she resurfaced to find Zoro waiting in the exact spot that she'd left him, reclined against one of the banisters. She grinned and swished her tail to get closer. The splashing must have caught his attention because he turned to fix her with a grave expression. Worry coursed through her and she hurried up the rope ladder, careful with the bag that was slung over her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked shortly, mind racing at a million miles an hour. Her thoughts bounced wildly from every possibility, but nothing could have prepared her for what waited up on deck.

Her eyes found shaggy black hair under a dull orange hat and traced it down to soft eyes set above a smattering of freckles and an easy, confident grin. Her heart stopped.

"Hey, Nia," Ace called, smiling heartily.


	15. Prelude

Words failed her in that moment. She felt her jaw drop with surprise, but couldn't bring herself to close her mouth. Ace rose from his perch on the railing and crossed the deck to embrace her. He was warm, heating the droplets that clung to her skin and making a mist rise up around them. Despite herself, she felt her body reacting to him: her heart picked up its pace, and limply, she wrapped her arms around him in a loose hug.

Her eyes darted to meet Zoro's, who was being too quiet, even for him. He had a somber expression on, like he was wearing a mask to hide whatever he was feeling. This was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She made her choice, and she chose Zoro, so why was her body betraying her like this?

Before she could think to push him away, Ace pulled back and brought his lips crashing onto hers. The smoky scent that always surrounded him filled her nose, bringing with it memories of sharing his bed; lazy mornings when he didn't have any missions, and they could stay under the covers, two beings of intense passion.

Her heart was screaming at her to stop, to push him off, to run to Zoro, but her body refused. Instead, she found herself kissing him back, with all the longing that she'd felt for him while he'd been gone. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she felt them track down her cheeks.

She pulled away, finally able to move again, and turned to run. She dashed away as fast as she could towards the room she'd been sharing with the girls, but not before seeing the look of abject shock and hurt on Zoro's face. There wasn't an ounce of anger there, and somehow that made it hurt worse.

* * *

When Luffy found out that his brother had come aboard, he completely forgot everything about what Titania had told him about what had happened. Either he forgot, or didn't find it worth mentioning, but either way, it put her in a precarious situation.

Immediately, he ordered a celebration, and that came with a huge feast and mingling. The white-haired girl skirted the center of the party, sticking to the outskirts and trying to blend in with the wall. More than once, she caught Ace's eye and felt a pain shoot through her chest. She felt nauseous, like her world was crumbling around her. Zoro was conveniently absent.

Everyone else kept looking at her, checking to make sure she was alright; that alone made her feel awful. As if she were something to be protected, treated delicately as if she were made of glass!

When she couldn't take the stares anymore, she made a quick getaway, heading for the door. Thankfully, no one followed, although she could feel the eyes on her back. She was sure her ex-lover's was there too.

All the emotions swirling around her head were making her dizzy, and the noise wasn't helping, so she snuck out to the one place that she knew would be quiet, the only place that no one else would dare to go.

She slipped off her clothes and stood under the light of the full moon, breathing in deeply before diving off the side of the Sunny.

The cold water hit her suddenly, but she continued downward, kicking with her legs and then her tail as she transformed. It was tranquil under the waves, and looking around, she could see a million moonbeams illuminating the sea around her. Testing her fins, she swam a slow circle around the ship, trying to ignore the pain in her chest.

Ace was back. She should be happy. They could finally be together again. But if that were the case… why did it make her sad? She kept picturing the flicker of pain in Zoro's eyes when Ace had kissed her, and it was too much to bear.

She opened her mouth, vocalizing softly, giving life to the pain in her heart. At least underwater, tears didn't exist.

Keening sadly, she continued to harmonize her pain away. The white tendrils of hair around her swirled as she swam, using physical exhaustion as a distraction. Anything to avoid thinking about what she knew she'd have to face eventually.

* * *

She didn't know how much time had passed until she'd calmed down enough to resurface. Her head broke the surface and she inhaled the smell of the night. It was still night, but the sounds of the celebration had died down. By the sound of it, everyone was talking and laughing in the galley, but had calmed down considerably.

She grabbed onto the rope ladder and began to climb, feeling her legs coming back as she lifted her tail out of the water. When she'd made it to the top of the ladder, a hand was held out in front of her. The siren looked up into the face of none other than Ace. In one hand, he held a familiar blanket; it was one she'd given him as a thank-you for what he'd done for her…

"Still doing midnight swims, huh?" The playfulness in his voice made her heart flutter. He helped her up, eyes never leaving hers. She suddenly remembered her lack of clothing and blushed furiously.

"Ace…" She looked down, trying to cover herself. Something warm was draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see that he'd draped the blanket around her, protecting her from the chill of the wind.

"I don't know what's going on with us," he admitted, swinging himself up onto the railing, "You were never shy with me before."

"Ace, I…" she started, but she had no idea what she could possibly say. Still, she had to say something. She loved him, didn't she? She'd died for him after all...

She stepped closer, begging him with her eyes to understand what she didn't know how to express with words. He turned and brought his lips to hers. She willed her body not to react. A moment passed and he broke away.

When did she start crying? A tear ran down her cheek.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, finally broken, "I thought I'd never see you again, Ace. Please, you have to understand."

"I see." he was still smiling softly to himself, hiding his eyes with the brim of his hat. "I should have known with the way he was staring at you." With great effort, he jumped to the deck and forced a smile to his face. "It's alright." he looked at her, making her heart jump again. "I don't blame you. Your heart's moved on."

He held his arms out, and without thinking, Titania moved to let them encase her. She was whispering apologies under her breath, tears streaming down her face. What was she apologizing for?

"I left you alone for so long. Of course, you would find someone else to love," it sounded more like he was talking to himself, "He'd better take care of you, Nia. You deserve the world."

He kissed the top of her head and was gone, back inside to where his brother surely was. Titania pulled his blanket closer, letting the smokey scent fill her lungs. Inhale, exhale, don't fall apart. Inhale, exhale...

"You're going to catch a cold out here like that, idiot."

The siren looked up, tears still filling her eyes as Zoro passed her her clothes. He was looking away, a shade of pink tinting his face. She remembered her nakedness and wrapped Ace's blanket around herself tighter.

"Zoro…"

There was the lingering smell of sake around him, but beneath that was the familiar musky scent that she'd grown so used to. Without thinking, she rushed forward, still unclothed, and wrapped her arms around him. The blanket fell away, revealing her pale skin.

He stiffened and started to protest. "H-hey…"

Up close, she could feel his body shiver against hers.

"Your boyfriend will be upset if he sees us like this," he said, trying to keep his tone even. It took all of his will to not wrap his arms around her, just to feel the delicate flesh of her body under his fingertips.

"He's not- We're not-" she stuttered, trying and failing to find the words that would make everything okay again between them. She took a deep breath and tried again. "It was a misunderstanding. I told him everything, and he knows that I love someone else."

She buried her face in his chest, trying to surround herself with the scent of him, and feeling something warm inside of her.

Zoro blushed at her words, frowning uncomfortably. He let his arms go to wrap themselves tightly around her, pulling her closer. If anyone saw them like this…

"Never mind that right now. Just get dressed before someone accuses me of something."

He wriggled out of her grasp and turned away, giving her privacy to get dressed. His head was swimming at the implications of her words, and he put a hand to his head. How could that damned cook deal with multiple women? Just this one was going to be the death of him.

He glanced over at the woman in question, who had wrapped her sarong around herself and was now staring intently at the deck.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She was still apologizing.

She was beautiful, he noted, the way her hair illuminated under the full moon. He sucked in a breath through his teeth and exhaled. Maybe he'd had too much to drink, he thought. He knew he was lying to himself. No matter how much he drank, he'd never been drunk before; he didn't have an excuse for what he was about to do.

"Zoro?" Titania looked up as he approached.

He reached out, eyes half-closed as he finally gave in to his own desire.

"Shut up," he said, leaning down to take her lips with his own.

Her deep blue eyes widened in shock, but she didn't pull away. Her heart pounded an erratic rhythm in her chest. Before she could react, he pulled away, turning for the crow's nest.

"What-"

"Shut up," he repeated in a quiet tone. He pointed up to his room, jerking his head for her to follow. "Come on before anyone notices we're gone."


End file.
